


Capitol's Last Laugh

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Capitol has fallen but there was one more thing they did to Victor's that very few people knew about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. The universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was surprised when a visitor showed up on his doorstep.

“Beetee. What are you doing in 12?

Beetee stepped inside. ‘We need to talk.”

“Sure…ummmm Effie, honey we have company.

Effie came running out in a green wig. “Beetee, Haymitch didn’t tell me you were coming.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Lovely…..You must stay with us. I’m going to the butcher to order something special and buy furniture for the guest room and….

Haymitch kissed her on the cheek. “You do that Sweetheart. Get everything you need, Beetee and I will talk about old times.

Effie hurried out and Haymitch invited Beetee to sit down. “What’s going on?”

“They found it.” Beetee said.

“Found what?

“The reproductive center. The sperm and eggs of 75 Victors is preserved.

Haymitch sighed. “Unbelievable. Well, some of it must be useless.

“I don’t know. I invented the technology that preserved it…..forty years ago so….

“Got it. So what’s the government doing with it?

President Paylor said….you and I should decide since we’re the two oldest living Victors.

“Great. I’d like it all destroyed.” Haymitch said.

“Me too but what about people like Annie Cresta. She could have Finnick’s sperm. Johanna Mason might not be able to have kids after her time in the Capitol. Peeta’s sperm was pre-hijacking so there could be no side effects passed on.

Haymitch sighed. “You’re right. I don’t know what we should do. I never told Katniss and Peeta about the harvesting, that happened while they were recovering.

“No Mentor told their Victors until they were thirty when the Capitol asked for a second dose.

Haymitch nodded. “Yeah, nobody told me. They took me out of my apartment after the 65th Games. By the time I was 35 and they wanted my third donation I had “suddenly” become sterile.”

“You had guts. Beetee said.

“I had nothing to lose. Is there any way of knowing if our sperm was ever……used?

“Haymitch there are about a dozen Capitol citizens with your DNA. Most of them between twenty and twenty five but there is one…..

“One what?

“Toddler. Your sperm was requested after the 74th Games.

“Oh hell. Boy or girl? Living or dead?

“Don’t know. I figured I’d leave that up to you.

Haymitch frowned. I guess I have to tell Katniss and Peeta.

“Then I’ll tell Johanna and Enobaria. Do you want Annie?

“No, but I’ll do it.

“I’m having my sperm destroyed. Beetee said.

Haymitch sighed. “I want to but…..I have to tell Effie.

“Do you want a baby with her?”

“No but she wants a baby with me. It’s been easy because I’m sterile but…..I don’t know. The Capitol will never be done with us will they?

Beetee shrugged. “We changed the government. The Games are over so….

“Yeah….

“I’m going to go.” Beetee said.

“No, you have to stay for dinner. Effie will be furious.

“Haymitch, I should get back on the train.

“No. Stay…..Katniss likes you. Maybe you can help me with her. I’ll tell Peeta but….she’s going to go nuts. Did anyone ever use her eggs?

“I didn’t check. Beetee said.

“That means yes. Great. If she doesn’t ask…..don’t tell her.

Beetee nodded.

Haymitch opened a bottle. “Beetee…the toddler…..boy or girl?

“Girl. Parents died in the war. She’s in an orphanage

“Of course she is. 

“Are you going to tell Effie?

“I don’t know.


	2. Telling Effie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch decides to tell Effie everything. He hopes he doesn't regret it.

Haymitch finished his bottle and realized he had to tell Effie the truth. It was the last thing he wanted to do but they promised each other no more secrets. He went to the kitchen to talk.

“Where’s Beetee? She asked.

“He’s visiting Katniss and Peeta. I wanted to talk to you about something.

Effie frowned. She recognized that tone. “What’s wrong?

“From your point of view….nothing. From mine….everything.

“Haymitch, you’re scaring me.

“Honey, you know how I told you that the Victors who “dated” a lot like Finnick didn’t want to do it, they had to do it.

She nodded. “Haymitch, I don’t care how many people you’ve slept with as long as now you’re faithful to me.

He rolled his eyes. “Effie, I’ve been “faithful” since the 70th Games. Sweetheart, there’s something else. I need to tell you. Something else they did to Victors.

She sat down and braced herself. Over the last few years he had told her a lot of things that made her feel ashamed to be a Capitol citizen. She thought she’d heard everything.

“Sweetheart, after you made Victor they took…..they took samples for the fertility clinic.

“Fertility?

“Yes, they took sperm samples right after we won and then again when we were thirty.

Effie’s eyes widened. “You said you were sterile.”

“I am sterile but I wasn’t always. They found the clinic where they kept our samples.

Effie’s eyes brightened. “So it’s possible that we could have a child? I could have your baby!!!

‘Effie, Effie, slow down. We don’t know if they’re viable and….

“But it’s possible. We could have…..

“Effie….maybe but….there’s something else. He had to decide, did he tell all or half. “Friends of Snow were able to have Victor babies. My sperm has been used. Most of them over twenty years ago but a baby was born…..a couple of years ago.

“You….you have a baby???

“No. I have a child who is physically related to me. She’s not my baby…at least not in the way you think.

Effie leaped up. “A girl??? You have a little girl?? Is she all right? So many people died in the war.

He sighed. “She’s all right. She’s in an orphanage.

“An orphanage? Haymitch, we have to find her.

“Effie, I told you about this because I wanted to let you know there was a chance I could give you the baby you want. 

“What about the child you already have?

“Effie, do you want to raise another woman’s child? A child who exists because I was violated.

Effie blinked. “I could do it. I would love her for being your child.

He frowned. “Effie, I could love a child with you but someone who exists because her mother bought Victor sperm. I don’t know. Now I have to tell Katniss and Peeta that they’ve had something else stolen from them.

She put her arms around him. It was easy for her. She wanted to be a mother but she had to let him make the decision about whether or not he could be a father.


End file.
